<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popołudniowy relaks by Just_some_tag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261147">Popołudniowy relaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_some_tag/pseuds/Just_some_tag'>Just_some_tag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Domestic Fluff, Dużo domowej bliskości, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Massage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_some_tag/pseuds/Just_some_tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Po ciężkim dniu każdemu może się przydać własny, przystojny masażysta. Albo masażystka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Popołudniowy relaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ponieważ dalej nudzi mi się w pracy i cierpię na writer's block, napisałam to. Już nawet nie porno, tylko tę absurdalnie cukierkową miniaturkę. Jak nisko upadają xD<br/>Nie jest to dosłowny follow-up do poprzedniego tworu (można je czytać niezależnie od siebie), ale bohaterki są te same. Przynajmniej dla mnie :)</p>
<p>Zachęcam do jakiegokolwiek feedbacku, bierę każdy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trzask.<br/>
Ledwie rejestruję to, że ktoś wszedł do mieszkania. Współlokatorzy nigdy nie witali się „od drzwi”, więc obie z Wiką też przestałyśmy, żeby się nie wygłupiać.<br/>
Z tego powodu, dopóki ktoś, zazwyczaj moja dziewczyna, nie wchodzi do pokoju, ignoruję wszystkie dźwięki z zewnątrz. A ona miała przyjść dopiero po osiemnastej.<br/>
Zresztą nie do końca docierało do mnie to, co działo się obok, bo od pół godziny próbowałam pokonać bossa i cały czas przegrywałam. Dlatego aż podskoczyłam, gdy nagle poczułam, jak obejmują mnie czyjeś ramiona.<br/>
– Cześć, piękna. Musisz bardziej zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje wokół ciebie. Pewnego dnia ktoś cię ukradnie i nawet nie zauważysz.<br/>
– Kto miałby mnie ukraść? – pytam, rozluźniając się i całując Wikę w rękę. Taktycznie poczekała, aż znowu umrę, inaczej nie byłabym tak spokojna.<br/>
– Myślisz, że nie znaleźliby się chętni? Albo chętne? A wiesz, nie ukrywam, że starałam się być cicho, żeby podejść odpowiednio blisko, ale jak zwykle jesteś w swoim świecie i słoń mógłby tutaj wparadować niepostrzeżenie.<br/>
– Jakoś musiałam zabić czas do twojego powrotu.<br/>
Śmieje się.<br/>
– Uhm, jasne. To wcale nie tak, że zależy ci, żeby ubić tego bossa – mówi, wciąż mocno mnie trzymając. Głaszczę ją lekko po przedramionach. – Zrobiłam nam herbatę.<br/>
– Dzięki. Co tak wcześnie? Myślałam, że skoro macie pokazy za półtora miesiąca, to sensei nie wypuści was z treningu, dopóki szatniarz wam prądu nie odetnie.<br/>
Wzdycha ciężko.<br/>
– Masakra. Ale nie chcę teraz o tym mówić. Chcę się tobą nacieszyć, stęskniłam się.<br/>
– Wika, widziałyśmy się kilka godzin temu.<br/>
– I to pokazuje, jak bardzo zły to był dzień.<br/>
Oswobadzam się z jej uścisku i odwracam, by na nią spojrzeć. Jest piękna, jak zawsze, ale widać, że coś ją gryzie. Wstaję i mocno ją przytulam.<br/>
– Aż tak?<br/>
– Aż tak – mamrocze w mój obojczyk.<br/>
– Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Chcesz coś razem obejrzeć, zjeść coś?<br/>
– Nie, nie mam siły. Chyba po prostu się położę.<br/>
– Jasne.<br/>
Całuję ją nad uchem i puszczam powoli. Właściwie to nie chcę, ale nie będę się jej narzucać, zwłaszcza, jeśli jest zmęczona.<br/>
– Na pewno nic…?<br/>
Patrzy na mnie i kręci głową. Ale w tym momencie widzę wahanie w jej oczach i w mojej głowie rodzi się pewien pomysł.<br/>
– Poczekaj chwilę – rzucam i wychodzę z pokoju.<br/>
Z szafki w łazience wyciągam oliwkę do ciała, po czym wsuwam ją do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Niech to będzie niespodzianka, przynajmniej przez moment. Wracam szybko.<br/>
– Połóż się – mówię, zamykając drzwi.<br/>
– O niczym innym nie marzę – odpowiada z uśmiechem, odstawiając kubek na stół.<br/>
– Naprawdę o niczym? – Podchodzę do niej powoli i wsuwam dłonie pod koszulkę,<br/>
– Nie mam ochoty na seks. – Patrzy w ziemię, jakby wstydziła się tego wyznania.<br/>
– To dobrze, bo nie to planowałam – Gładzę jej plecy jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem ściągam z niej t-shirt. – Chciałam w inny sposób zrobić ci dobrze.<br/>
– Oo. W jaki?<br/>
– Zobaczysz – uśmiecham się. – Jeszcze stanik.<br/>
Rozbiera się, a potem mocno przytula. Lgnie do mnie, chłonąc ciepło. Jej włosy łaskoczą mnie w nos.<br/>
– No dobrze, kładź się, piękna. Daj się rozpieścić.<br/>
Wybucha krótkim śmiechem.<br/>
– Brzmisz jak reklama czekoladek.<br/>
– Lepiej czekoladek niż podpasek.<br/>
– Też prawda – mówi, całując mnie lekko.<br/>
Kładzie się na łóżku i spogląda w moim kierunku. Ślizgam się po niej wzrokiem, bo lubię się jej przyglądać, ale teraz mam inne plany.<br/>
– Jakkolwiek lubię oglądać twoje cycki, musisz się na brzuchu położyć.<br/>
– Czyżby? Muszę?<br/>
– Chcesz, żeby ci było przyjemnie czy nie? To bez marudzenia, raz raz.<br/>
Obserwuje mnie, jakby wahała się, czy podroczyć się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu przewraca się na drugą stronę. Czyli cokolwiek się stało, mocno wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Wyjmuję z kieszeni olejek, z półki obok zgarniam chusteczki, tak na wszelki wypadek, i okrakiem siadam na jej pośladkach. Przed sobą widzę nagie plecy, z wyraźnie zarysowanymi łopatkami i lekko wklęsłą linią kręgosłupa. Łagodnie przesuwam po nich rękami, od bioder aż po barki.<br/>
– Ooo. No fakt, dawno mnie w ten sposób nie rozpieszczałaś.<br/>
Schylam się, by pocałować ją w kark. Ledwo zdołałam musnąć ją ustami, a przez ciało mojej dziewczyny przebiega dreszcz. Nachylam się jeszcze niżej.<br/>
– Kocham cię, Wika, wiesz? – mówię, dotykając wargami jej policzka.<br/>
– Wiem.<br/>
– Miła niespodzianka?<br/>
– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.<br/>
Podnoszę się, sięgam po oliwkę i delikatnie rozprowadzam ją po plecach.<br/>
Zaczynam od lekkiego głaskania, najpierw po jednej, potem po drugiej stronie. Moje ręce bez problemu ślizgają się po jej skórze, pieszcząc ją całą. Mogłabym tak robić bardzo długo, ale wbrew pozorom nie chodzi tylko o czułość. Chcę rozluźnić jej te pospinane stresem i wysiłkiem mięśnie. Dlatego rozcieram mocniej lędźwie, a gdy przeciągam knykciami wzdłuż kręgosłupa, z jej płuc wyrywa się westchnienie. Trochę mi zajmie, żeby się w pełni zrelaksowała.<br/>
Ale zanim zacznę ją masować na poważne, chcę mieć też chwilę przyjemności dla siebie.<br/>
Szybko zdejmuję koszulkę i stanik, nie przejmując się zatłuszczonymi rękoma. Potem jeszcze kilka razy przesuwam dłońmi po plecach i kładę się na niej.<br/>
Przytulam się mocno, moje piersi przylegają do jej łopatek. Całuję ją w kark, dłonią zsuwam się niżej, na ramię, umięśniony biceps, aż do nadgarstków. Ma piękne, silne ręce i na nie lecę chyba najbardziej. Mocne i pewne, uwielbiam ich dotykać. Muskam wierzch jej dłoni, a wtedy łapie mnie za palce, przyciąga do siebie i całuje.<br/>
Gryzę ją lekko w ucho i szepczę:<br/>
– Hej hej, jak mam cię dalej masować, będę potrzebować tej ręki.<br/>
– Nah, masz jeszcze drugą – mamrocze. – Moja, nie oddam.<br/>
– Oż ty.<br/>
Liżę ją za uchem, a potem wewnątrz. Piszczy i odwraca głowę.<br/>
– A teraz to się wykręcamy, co?<br/>
Całuję policzek, najbliżej ust, jak tylko mogę. Uśmiecha się. Patrzę na jej profil, przymknięte oko, niesforne kosmyki włosów, delikatny puszek na linii szczęki. Jest piękna.<br/>
– I co, już koniec? – pyta zawiedziona.<br/>
– Chciałabyś.<br/>
– Nigdy. Nie przestawaj, proszę.<br/>
– Nie mam zamiaru.<br/>
Przesuwam ciężar ciała na prawą stronę, żeby uwolnić rękę, na której dotychczas leżałam i czule wodzę palcem po jej brwiach, skroni, ustach. Wiem, że to lubi, obydwie lubimy.<br/>
Przechodzę ręką na szyję i bark, wyczuwam napięte mięśnie, ale później się nimi zajmę. Na razie moja dłoń błądzi po skórze jej ramienia. Wdycham zapach włosów i skóry, całuję w kark. Potem wyciągam rękę, którą cały czas lekko trzymała, podnoszę się, siadam pewnie na jej biodrach i wracam do masażu.<br/>
– Zimno. Czemu sobie poszłaś? – pyta tonem obrażonej pięciolatki.<br/>
– Bo masz okropnie zeszytwniały kark i coś musimy z tym zrobić. Ale jak będziesz grzeczna, to jeszcze wrócę.<br/>
Burczy coś pod nosem.<br/>
– Co tam mruczysz?<br/>
– Nie lubię być grzeczna.<br/>
Opieram się przedramionami o jej łopatki i pochylam.<br/>
– Wiem. Ale zdaje się, że mówiłaś coś, że jesteś zmęczona i nie masz na nic ochoty. Czyżby tak szybko ci się poprawiło?<br/>
– Jestem w dobrych rękach<br/>
– Najlepszych – odpowiadam i wracam do głaskania jej pleców. Dość zabaw, czas wziąć się do pracy.<br/>
Ponownie sięgam po oliwkę, bo obawiam się, że cała się już wchłonęła. Wylewam ją na rękę, a następnie dokładnie rozprowadzam po skórze. Wzdycha i wiem, że jest jej dobrze. Moje dłonie prześlizgują się po kręgosłupie i mięśniach grzbietu, ponownie rozcieram krawędzie bioder i łopatek, żeby dobrze je rozgrzać.<br/>
– Jak tam, przyjemnie?<br/>
Mruczy w odpowiedzi, więc korzystam z okazji, nachylam się i całuję ją w policzek. A potem drugi raz i trzeci. Uwielbiam to robić i nic na to nie poradzę. Ale opanowuję się, przecież jeszcze dużo pracy przede mną. Najpierw obowiązek, potem przyjemność, choć dużo bym dała, żeby mieć tylko takie obowiązki w życiu.<br/>
Najpierw zajmuję się lędźwiami, pospinanymi po godzinach siedzenia w niewygodnych ławkach i rzucaniu przeciwnikami o matę. Krzywi się, gdy łapię za niektóre miejsca, ale nie protestuje, poddaje się mojemu dotykowi. Powoli, pod wpływem ciepła i tarcia, jej mięśnie się rozluźniają, aż w końcu jestem usatysfakcjonowana efektem.<br/>
– To co, teraz w końcu zajmiemy się twoim karkiem?<br/>
– Poproszę – mówi przymilnie.<br/>
Gdy chce, umie udawać słodką. Ludzie, którzy niezbyt dobrze nas znają zawsze zakładają, że to ja jestem bardziej przebojowa i pewna siebie. Naiwni.<br/>
Przesuwam dłońmi wyżej, na jej barki. Oczywiście, że też są spięte i bolesne. Gdy zaczynam je ugniatać, syczy z bólu.<br/>
– Cii, wiem, że to nieprzyjemne, ale wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.<br/>
Głaszczę, rozcieram i uciskam kark po prawej stronie, od kręgosłupa do ramienia. Trwa to dobrych kilka minut, bo, jak u większości ludzi, u niej też stresy kumulują się w tym miejscu. W końcu jednak czuję, że opór pod palcami ustępuje, a grymas z jej twarzy znika, zastąpiony lekkim uśmiechem.<br/>
– Teraz ci dobrze, co?<br/>
– Uhm.<br/>
Nachylam się i całuję ją delikatnie w kark, tuż przy linii włosów, a potem w policzek. Uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy leciutko muskam jej twarz. Patrzę się na nią, czując ciepło w środku. Wygląda pięknie, cudownie i nie umiem przestać się nią zachwycać, nawet jeśli to banalne.<br/>
– Nie żeby nie było miło, – mamrocze – ale została ci jeszcze druga strona.<br/>
Wzdycham ciężko.<br/>
– To ja tu się męczę, wysilam, staram się sprawić ci przyjemność i taka mnie wdzięczność spotyka?<br/>
– Wystarczy, że ze mnie zejdziesz, a pokażę ci, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczna – odpowiada próbując na mnie spojrzeć i wystawić język. Rzecz jasna, w tej pozycji wygląda to dość głupio, więc wybucham śmiechem. Targam jej włosy i wracam do masowania.<br/>
Teraz czas na lewą stronę. Nie jest aż tak zesztywniała, więc idzie łatwiej, ale i tak muszę się sporo namęczyć, zanim zacznę widzieć jakikolwiek efekt. Wika od czasu do czasu krzywi się albo syczy z bólu, mimo to grzecznie leży i poddaje się moim zabiegom. Powoli jej ciało rozluźnia się. Czuję, jak mięknie pod moim dotykiem i nie ukrywam, że daje mi to dużo satysfakcji. Ugniatam jej mięśnie jeszcze długo po tym, jak całe napięcie z nich zeszło.<br/>
Na koniec wracam do głaskania jej po plecach. Czule przesuwam dłońmi od pośladków aż po szyję, powoli, ale dokładnie, a potem pochylam się i kładę na niej. Całuję ją w kark, a rękę przesuwam na lewy biceps, przedramię, coraz niżej. Wplatam palce między jej, ale tym razem mnie nie łapie. W ogóle nie reaguje na moje pieszczoty. Przyglądam się jej dokładniej i widzę, że zasnęła. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rośnie mi na twarzy. Tyle odgrażania się i co? Ale nie mam jej tego za złe, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszę się, że udało mi się ją na tyle zrelaksować. Że zdołałam sprawić by zapomniała o tym, co ją wytrąciło z równowagi, co by to nie było. Sięgam po koc, by nas przykryć i kładę głowę na jej łopatkach. Jest ciepła i bardzo przyjemnie się do niej przytulać. Właściwie to mi wystarcza. Łagodnie głaszczę jej bok i powoli ja również zasypiam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>